A clustered network interconnects multiple physically independent network devices to form a logically integrated system. All independent network devices in a clustered network are invisible to the outside and are managed in a centralized manner. These network devices are operated as a single device, which greatly simplifies device operation and maintenance.
The existing clustered network interconnects multiple physically independent network devices in a star topology through an additional central switching frame. A main control board of the cluster is also located on a certain board of the central switching frame. Intra-frame interconnection and inter-frame interconnection are realized in the same manner, and the interface registration for a network device to join in a cluster system and the management flow after joining in the cluster are the same as those for non-clustered devices. Such clustered network formed through interconnecting special hardware is efficient in communication, has large throughput for both intra-frame forwarding and inter-frame forwarding, low latency, and is transparent to upper level software system.
However, the above clustered network employs special hardware to interconnect network devices. After having joined in a cluster system, such network devices can only operate in a cluster mode, and cannot select operation modes, e.g., select to operate in a stand-alone mode or a cluster mode. Therefore, network devices are unable to on-line switch between stand-alone operation and joining in a cluster.